A Scientist Development Award (SDA) is requested to enable the PI to develop an independent program of research on adolescent employment, alcohol use, and school performance. During the course of the SDA, the PI will engage in supervised career development and research activities. The career development activities will enhance the PI's substantive knowledge and skills in the following areas: (l) conceptual models/theories of alcohol use and the measurement of alcohol use/abuse in survey research, (2) prior research on adolescent employment, alcohol involvement, and school performance, (3) longitudinal study design and analysis, and (4) advanced survey research issues such as the design of sophisticated, large- scale samples (e.g., multi-stage sampling, stratification, etc.) and analytic issues surrounding sample weights and sample design effects. The research plan will address two broad specific aims. The first specific aim is to examine more fully the relationships among number of work hours, alcohol involvement, and school performance among adolescents. These relationships will be examined within a broad ecological perspective that incorporates the moderating and mediating influence of adolescent personality and family, peer, and school characteristics. To address Specific Aim l, secondary data analysis will be carried out on two longitudinal panel studies (one six-wave and one four-wave study). The second specific aim is to develop a conceptual model that outlines in detail: (l) the relationships among the psychosocial dimensions of employment, alcohol involvement, and school performance among adolescents, and (2) the moderating and mediating impact of characteristics of other major social roles (e.g., school, family, and peer) and personality on the relationships in (l). The proposed model will serve as the foundation for an ROl grant submission. Moreover as part of Specific Aim 2, a pilot study will be conducted in order to develop a methodology for assessing a variety of job-related psychosocial characteristics, new dimensions of school performance, a broader set of alcohol measures among adolescents, and to begin systematic analyses of the relationships among these variables. The proposed program of research will provide an important basis for identifying adolescents "at risk" for alcohol misuse, developing focused intervention strategies, and highlighting public policy implications regarding adolescent employment.